Ad Astra 5: The Fight for Ferb
by Klingon64
Summary: Story 12. After Ferb's death and S'lar's promise that he is revivable, Phineas journeys far into space to make sure he is. Ferb's revival, however, will come at a great cost to Phineas and his crew. Sequel to "Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice Of The Angels."
1. A New Undertaking

_Ad Astra_ 5: The Fight for Ferb

Chapter 1: A New Undertaking

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ _AD ASTRA 4: SACRIFICE OF THE ANGELS_, YOU _WILL NOT_ UNDERSTAND THIS STORY!**

**Yes, the danger impending has been unspecified, but I do tell you that there _is_ a danger soon-to-come around the place where Phineas and his crew must go to revive Ferb. Just read on. _Do not question me…_**

"Well, now, Phineas, first you must be able to travel by a means faster than you have ever known…this will buy you some time, but barely enough for Ferb to be revivable…" said S'lar's voice. "How are we gonna revive him?" "Leave the time to me…look through your viewscreen at the bough…well, more like where there _was_ a viewscreen…" Phineas looked and saw that some portal was forming in front of him. "Irving…report" said Phineas semi-formally. "It appears to be a transwarp wormhole…essentially, speeds faster than anything we've ever been able to come _near_." "Perfect. Isabella, put me on to the fleet." "You're on, sir." "This is Captain Phineas Flynn of the starship _Phineas_. I am taking the wormhole somewhere else. You can take your time and return to earth, but we ourselves of this ship must leave immediately. Prepare to receive the engineering and security complements, as well as remaining refugees. Flynn out." After about a half hour of getting all but the skeleton crew off the ship, Phineas then had Vanessa turn the ship into the transwarp portal, the ship's top speed barely up to one quarter impulse power. It entered and was sent zooming through space at speeds off the charts. "Engineering to the bridge…some of our damage is…reversing itself…like nothing I've ever seen before!" said Baljeet in mystification. Phineas then saw the viewscreen repairing itself; he felt gratitude towards S'lar, who, reading his mind, said aloud in his disembodied voice, "well now…I would say that deserves a thank-you, no…?" Phineas nodded and begrudgingly began "alright… thank… …" "Spit it out, _mon capitaine_…" "Thank you." "Anytime…"

In five minutes, they arrived at their destination. "Wow…you outdid yourself, I see…" "Oh, _believe me_…there are a number of wonders out there that you will never get the chance to see that dwarf this simple one…this is a favor and part of a moral obligation of mine to be the tool I was created to be…" The location was a diverse earth-like planet that seemed familiar to Phineas… "_This place…I feel like I'm…remembering something special that happened here…but what was it?_" thought Phineas. S'lar's voice then said "I know this place will seem familiar to all of you in a little while…do you remember how 29 years ago you went on an 'exploration mission' as children…? This is that system…while you were en-route those many years ago, I created an invisible transwarp rift and illusions on your computer monitors and viewscreen to make you think you really weren't too far from home…this system is really 5,000 light years away from the farthest edge of Karon space…" "Isabella…are you seeing…?" "Yes…yes…I am…" she said with eyes of wonder. "This planet had more wonders than you were looking for…it is physically as diverse as earth, but has one of the greatest wonders of the physical universe …" "Bridge to engineering: Mr. Rai, send your wife up here as a temporary replacement for Primary Science Officer and Acting First Officer. And by the way, you're hereby Acting Captain for when I'm gone." "Uh…sure thing, Captain…" said Baljeet in astonishment. Ginger was soon up on the bridge and in Ferb's seat at the Science console.

"Sir, I am picking up an anomalous radiation reading from the whole planet…a pattern I've never seen before…" "Visual says there is much vegetation all over the planet, sir…" said Irving. S'lar's voice then said "That is metaphasic radiation that slows aging and gives everyone exposed to it the sense of youth…as two of the people on this bridge can testify…I mean Phineas and Isabella Flynn, who were the first to set foot on this planet…you now have your task…you must expose your brother to the radiation of the planet's atmosphere for a whole day before he can be revivable…I will give you further instructions when you are on the surface…as you say at times, Captain…_make it so_…" With that, S'lar's voice ceased to speak. Phineas then informally said "Isabella, you and Buford will accompany me to the planet surface below. We'll send Baljeet up here to take the conn and then send Gretchen up to take the Communications console. Ginger, you have the conn until we get Baljeet up here." Phineas, Isabella, and Buford went to the turbolift in the back, all filled with mixed emotions of worry and excitement.

**Yeah, the danger's not on the planet's surface. The major thing to worry about here is _time_…and how much it will take for them to expose Ferb's body to the radiation and then get back to the ship before…I'd better not give it away yet. Read on!**


	2. The Healing Process

Chapter 2: The Healing Process

**So Ferb's body must now be exposed to this metaphasic radiation for a whole day, to remind you all. This means that the away team is going to have to spend the whole day on the planet's surface; to the _Archimedes_, then. For those of you who can't remember, that's the Captain's Yacht shuttlecraft…**

The _Archimedes_ landed on the planet's surface with supplies stored aboard for a day-long camping trip. They all stepped out and breathed in the clear and unpolluted air, looking up at the sunny and cloudless skies with awe. "It hasn't changed…" said Phineas in awe. "…for almost three decades…" said Isabella in return. "Let's get Ferb's body. He's in for one _long_ tanning session" said Phineas with a quasi-smile. They brought his body out on the stretcher, and he was immediately exposed to the metaphasic radiation of the planet's atmosphere, which began to not only slow aging, but also reverse some of his severe injuries. "And now, Captain…" S'lar's voice said, reappearing, "…there are various herbs around the vicinity that have extreme anti-oxidative stress and anti-radiation-injury properties…since Ferb is unable to eat them in his unconscious state, you must inject their juices into him…it will take time before his heart will send these through his body enough for them to take their effect, as you must 'jump-start it', as you say…you will know how to find these plants, so I shall leave you to do what you must…"

"Isabella, bring out the heart jump-starter…thing…whatever it's called…" said Phineas. "Aye, sir." "Isabella, no formalities down here today, please." "Okay, Phineas" she said with a half-smile that still concealed a mood of seriousness for the task at hand. "Buford, monitor him with a medical tricorder." They brought their equipment out, warmed it up, removed Ferb's gray uniform undergarment (which was all he had on anyway), placed the device on his chest and sent the shock into it, Buford monitoring his bodily activity the whole time. "Again" said Buford until there was actual heart activity again within Ferb's chest. "Alright, Buford, monitor him until we get back with some plants. Call our commbadge every half hour and keep contact with the ship every hour." "Aye, sir." "No formalities necessary, Buford." "Alright…Phineas…" said Buford semi-begrudgingly. Phineas and Isabella then walked onward, scanning around with their tricorders for plants with anomalous nutritive properties and gathering them bunch by bunch. After about two hours of looking and gathering, they went back the shuttle and brought their plants to be blended up and injected into Ferb's bloodstream.

After injection, they waited, Ferb under the monitoring equipment of the shuttlecraft and the watchful eyes of the away team. "Buford…could I ask you to…watch him for us? I…_we_ need to go off alone…" "I understand. You've got it. I'll call if there's anything wrong." "Come on, Izzy." "Coming" said Isabella in a mix of worry and sadness. Phineas walked with her until they reached a beach. Phineas sat down on the edge of the sand and closed his eyes, breathing deeply in a relaxed state. Isabella sat down next to him, a look of wonder yet worry on her face. After several seconds of silence, Phineas said "My brother… …he sacrificed himself for a noble cause…" before turning toward Isabella. "There have been many deaths from this war…and one casualty is already too many…but why did one of them have to be my brother himself? Sigh…I almost feel guilty of all the death this fighting has brought…" "Don't blame yourself, Phineas. You and Ferb brought us to the stars in less than a decade. There was no way you would've known—or _any_ of us could've known—that a hostile species would be _this_ savage…" "I've led many to their own deaths…" "They were willing to die for the defense of our home and loved ones." "And left their own forever…I know it's not truly my fault…but I feel at least a bit of the guilt falls on me somehow…sigh…I know I'm a man who likes to look forward, but this war has left me…a bit colder…a bit sadder…and yet our enemies don't care about their own lives…they'll lose theirs anytime, anywhere, as long as they further their cause."

"I must say I'm kinda disappointed in you, Phineas. Even when _I've_ been near death, badly injured, or near a fate worse than death, you've always forgiven your enemies and never held grudges. I don't doubt you'd do the same now, but you've let your environment define you…you've allowed all that's been happening to turn you into a colder and maybe even more bitter person." Phineas put his head in his knees and just let the tears fall freely down his face. "A man can only take so much… …I know I've…had a good life…and that others…have not been as fortunate as I have…but my own brother's death, even if reversible like this one…makes me… …realize how fragile we all are…how short life is…I mean, I always knew that we should make the most of the day…but I never really thought about how little time we all may really have…" "Exactly", said Isabella. "They say you never know what you've got until it's gone…oh, you and Ferb were inseparable as kids…anyway, I trust S'lar's promise that he'll be revived. If anything, you should see this as all the more reason to look forward."

"You're right, Izzy…you're right…" Phineas then held her in a warm embrace that seemed like it lasted for eternity before they let go. "This beach hasn't changed…" said Isabella in a state of nostalgia. "I remember it like it was yesterday…sigh…one day, we're playing as kids on some faraway planet…the next, we're exploring the deeper reaches of space as a whole…now _that's_ a pretty big leap forward" she said. "Buford to Captain and wife: half hour check-in." "Flynn here: we're on our way now. Flynn out. Well, I think we've burdened Buford long enough. Come on. Let's go back" said Phineas before Isabella grabbed his shoulder. "Wait. Before we leave just yet…" Phineas turned around as Isabella moved up towards him and softly placed her lips on his. He kissed back and they delayed their walk back for a few minutes. Eventually, they made it back, by which time it was late afternoon and Buford was sitting and reading a book while looking every so often to monitor Ferb's progress. "Welcome back, lovebirds" said Buford with a slight smile that incited small smiles from the couple. "How is he?" asked Phineas. "He's recovering, but now we gotta start removing wastes…yech…" "You can leave that to me. If you two won't mind stepping into the bushes while I, uh…take care of his business…"

**So now, Phineas, Isabella, and Buford will have to camp out on the surface for the night and take turns monitoring Ferb's recovery progress. Read on and see how it turns out.**


	3. Slow Success

Chapter 3: Slow Success

**So the night goes on, Phineas, Isabella, and Buford each taking turns to watch Ferb's incredible healing progress…a brother, sister-in-law, and friend all taking their time to revive their much-loved comrade…the day as long as that of earth, the night is divided into hourly increments for each team member…internally, Ferb is healing at a quick rate…externally, many of the visible burn and scar marks remain…**

_12:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time…_

"My turn, Buford…" "Alright…night…" said Buford, tired. Phineas sat in the chair and checked Ferb's life signs, watching the gradual improvement of heart rate, brain activity, and bodily processes. He then changed out his waste collector—an awkward process, but Phineas didn't care. His brother's life and improving condition were all that mattered to him. After sanitizing his hands, he stood over the body and noticed his chest moving with his breath. Phineas shed a tear over his body, looking down at his brother's unconscious mass. "Ferb…you've been a great brother…we've changed the course of mankind's destiny forever…we've had some great laughs…some great adventures together…and if you can hear or understand me, I want to let you know I love you and would do anything for you…" After an hour of monitoring, Phineas opened the shuttlecraft door to quietly wake Isabella up for her shift. Phineas returned to his sleeping bag inside while Isabella went out and closed the hatch partway.

She looked down over his body, a small smile coming to her face. "Ferb…you've been great to my husband…I wanna thank you yet again…this is only the least we can do for one who sacrificed himself for those he loved…oh, Ferb…a man of few words…well, more of one when we were kids…you and your brother were such amazing boys…still are…or, amazing _guys_ now…well, I know Phineas takes this whole thing much harder than I do, but I still care about you here…I don't really know what I'm trying to say here, but…I've missed you…and I don't think any of us could bear to lose you again…if you can hear me, I want to thank you…for being so good to all of us…especially Phineas." She smiled warmly and kissed his forehead, a slight twitch in his face as a result. After an hour of monitoring, Isabella went back and sent Buford out to watch while she took her place in her sleeping bag next to Phineas, holding his hand softly as she lay down to rest herself up for the next two hours.

"Why do I get the feeling that we've all been monologuing in some cheesy novel here?" said Buford as he looked down at Ferb after checking his bodily processes. "Yeah, you and your bro have been awesome, man. I never really said it when I was a kid, but _man_…you two were cool…you guys _still_ are." Buford suddenly and awkwardly got quiet so as not awaken the other two in the shuttlecraft. He then just resumed his quiet watch, reading his book from time to time. The process kept going until everyone was awake and getting ready to eat breakfast. Even during breakfast, they all made sure to keep an eye on the monitors and on Ferb's physical condition. Despite the existence of a food replicator on the shuttle, the breakfast process was slow, as the appetites of the away team were diminished by concern and a serious attitude. As the hours passed, Ferb's life sign readings indicated that he was still unconscious but now far out of danger of relapse or death.

"It's been 24 hours" said Phineas while eating some eggs and toast. "Well, then, I guess we just have to wait for…" said Buford, before a disembodied voice interrupted – "…me? Yes, I know…I've seen and must compliment your vigilance in watching so lovingly over your comrade here…yes, he'll be just fine…but as I warned, there is a great sacrifice to be made…" Instantly, everyone went quiet and stopped eating. "_Phineas_ to Captain Flynn: this is Commander Rai. It's been 24 hours, and not a moment too soon. You'd better get back up here quickly." Phineas tapped his commbadge and replied "I read you, Baljeet. We're on our way up now." Everyone quickly got up and dashed to get the precious cargo of Ferb's body and medical equipment back into the _Archimedes_. Within minutes, the craft had landed in the main shuttle bay, Ferb was taken to sickbay, and Phineas, Buford, and Isabella were on their way back up to the bridge. Once back aboard, they heard "Captain on the bridge!" from Baljeet, who stood up instantly as he said it. "Alright, people, I want a status update" said Phineas as he took his seat in the Captain's chair.

"Sir…we picked something up in visual and sensor range…or, so we thought…we blinked and it was just gone…like that…" said Irving. "My tactical console said the same" Katie chimed in. Phineas paused his lips as they were about to move, waiting a second before saying "Helm: increase velocity of planetary orbit." "Aye, sir", said Vanessa at the helm. The _Phineas_' impulse unit burned to life as the ship began a quicker orbit of the planet, all bridge officers in apprehension and eyes fixed on either screen or the main viewer…

**Yeah, now you have some idea as to what this all means. Read on to see what this oh-so-big sacrifice is that has been hinted at little to none until now…**


	4. An Unpleasant Surprise

Chapter 4: An Unpleasant Surprise

**Well, now you have a huge hint as to what is going on here with some unspecified danger present…now I'll _finally_ reveal what's going on here in this chapter. Seriously, no more waiting…this is it. All hands: brace for impact!**

"I thought for sure I had seen something, sir…we _all_ did…" said Katie at the Tactical console. "I'm not about to doubt that" said Phineas. He sighed as he sat nervously in his Captain's chair. "What'd it look like?" "We couldn't exactly tell, sir" said Irving, "but it looked like some kind of scout vessel…" Everyone on the bridge knew that a ship hiding itself only meant one thing – it intended to attack if given the chance. The minutes passed like hours, each agonizingly long and only increasing the apprehension of the crew all the more…

== _From the cloaked vessel's bridge…_ ==

"Kind of ship?" "Federation heavy cruiser…" "How did they get this far without our detection?" "We don't know…but one thing is clear…we have no help out here. We are far from home and must be the first to make a move." "I will not dispute that. Arm all weapons! Increase to attack speed!"

== _From the USS Phineas' bridge…_ ==

"We were just being scanned, sir. There's something out there for sure" said Ginger at Ferb's Science console.

== _cloaked vessel's bridge…_ ==

"Distance, one thousand yitomecs…" "Steady…prepare to reroute power from cloak to weapons…" "Nine hundred yitomecs…eight hundred yitomecs…we're in firing range, sir."

== _USS Phineas bridge…_ ==

Looking closer at the screen, Phineas pointed, saying "there. Do you see it? That distortion…" "Yes, sir" said Vanessa at the helm as Phineas stood next to her. "Would you say that's big enough to hide a ship?" "It's a cloaking device." "Red alert; arm weapons." All on the bridge eyed the forward viewer cautiously and in fear.

== _Cloaked vessel's bridge…_ ==

"Transfer power to weapons…now!" The operations officer obeyed quickly as the ship began to slowly de-cloak…

"Karon bird-of-prey, sir! She's arming torpedoes!" yelled Vanessa at the helm. "Fire!" Katie fired two quantum torpedoes at the unshielded ship just as its forward torpedo bay was beginning to glow red. They struck it, sending the ship's crew into a panic, as they were thrown out of their chairs or knocked off their feet, explosions being sent from all over. "Good shooting, Mrs. [_Katie/Irving's last name_]!" From the bird-of-prey's bridge, the captain grabbed his fallen crew and shoved them back to their stations as he yelled "auxiliary power! Get up!" From the _Phineas'_ bridge, Phineas said "Shields up, Mr. Rai" in confidence. "Shields are nonresponsive, sir! I think S'lar only repaired what was absolutely necessary for this ship to go!" The Karon ship straightened out and charged its weapons. "Evasive maneuvers…!" yelled Phineas as the Karon captain yelled "Fire!" The Karon ship sent one disruptor torpedo hurtling directly behind the _Phineas'_ bridge, impacting the unshielded hull with great effect. This direct hit sent all on the bridge out of their chairs or onto the floor.

"Emergency lights!" said Phineas, the emergency bridge lights coming on immediately. "Prepare to return fire at the Karons!" As Katie tried to charge weapons again, her computer console sparked and fried itself, along with other console screens on the bridge. Baljeet said in frustration "they've hit the automation system, sir! I've got no control over anything!" Phineas walked over to the helm, where Vanessa shook her head in disappointment at her inability to move the ship. "So... …we're a sitting duck…" said Phineas as he stared at the bird-of-prey that loomed eye-to-eye on the viewer… "Preparing to return fire…" said the Karon tactical officer; he was rebuked with a brief hand gesture from the captain, who stared with confusion at the unmoving Federation starship. "Why haven't they finished us? They outgun me 10-1!" "My lord, the enemy wishes to negotiate a truce to confer" said the Karon communications officer. "Put him on screen" said the amused Karon captain, who waited in anticipation for the message.

**Yes, it is yet again another encounter with the Karons, and it's down to one-on-one (ship-wise) yet again. With a nonresponsive automation system, no help anywhere within months'-worth of travel, and a Karon bird-of-prey right in front of them, how will Phineas and his crew get out alive? More importantly – how will they get _Ferb_ out of this alive?**


	5. A Fighting Chance to Live

Chapter 5: A Fighting Chance to Live

**Well, now…a standoff with a lone Karon Bird-of-Prey with no help for either one…the _USS Phineas_ has been crippled severely with one shot and there is now a silent standoff eye-to-eye…let's see what Phineas wishes to tell his foe …**

== _On the viewscreens…_ ==

"This is Captain Phineas Flynn of the starship _Phineas_." "So…the legendary Phineas Flynn…" the Karon captain whispered to himself as Phineas continued. "Your actions here are those of war. You are permitted to explore wherever there is unclaimed space, but your threats against a Federation starship are an act of war. We will offer you this chance to surrender or be destroyed." "He's hiding something…we may have dealt him a more serious blow than I thought" said the Karon captain. "How do you know this?" asked his First Officer. "I trust my instincts" he replied simply. Back towards Phineas on the viewscreen, he said "Don't you quote Federation regulations to me, Flynn! Your Federation is nothing more than a gang of intergalactic criminals! It is not _I_ who will surrender, it is _you_!" He calmed himself, continuing "you know how easily we could fight to the death here. You know our nature. We will not be told what to do by an inferior race of weaklings. And if your ship is as strong as you claim it is, then attack us again. Let us die right this very minute!"

Phineas thought, trying to come up with a plan to defeat this Karon crew. He then said "scan the Karon ship", Irving finding out that its weapons systems were offline after that last shot. "Their weapons systems are disabled, sir." "Karon commander, I see we're both in the same boat. I'll be honest and say that we're more damaged than you are at this point, though. You still seem to have helm controls…we surrender" said Phineas, much to the shock of his crew. "It looks like you'll have to take us back to Kuvagh for trial and sentencing to some sort of prisoner-of-war punishment. It's obvious that you can't destroy us right now. The only crew complement we have is bridge and medical." "Scan them!" said the Karon captain. "He speaks the truth, sir. There are a handful of life signs from the ship, and most are on the bridge." "Flynn, it looks like we outnumber you." "It would seem so, wouldn't it? Just give me a minute to inform my crew and ready them for detainment." "I give…_two_ minutes…for you and your gallant crew to surrender." He then looked at his crew, saying "prepare the away team! _VortA_! ["success" in Karon]" The Karons then gathered their disruptor rifles and slowly proceeded towards their transporter room.

From the bridge, Phineas had the viewscreen turned off as he contacted sickbay, telling the medical team to meet the bridge crew in the transporter room with Ferb's body. Phineas, Baljeet, and Ginger then approached what was left of the tactical console. "Computer: request security access." "Identify name and rank." "Flynn, Captain Phineas. TerraFleet Commander." The voice activation recognized his voice and then allowed him to do what he would. "Computer: Destruct Sequence Code 1…1A." The monitor screen showed his alphanumerical code before proceeding to listen to the others. "Computer, this is Commander Baljeet Rai, Chief Engineer. Destruct Sequence Code 1…1A…2B." "Computer, this is Lieutenant Commander Ginger Rai, acting Science Officer. Destruct Sequence Code 1B…2B…3." "Destruct sequence completed and engaged. Awaiting final code for two-minute countdown." Phineas, in a sweat, said "0…0…0…Destruct… …0…" "Destruct sequence is activated." Phineas then turned quickly towards the back of the bridge and led his crew towards the turbolift. "Flynn to Karon commander: we're in our transporter room now." "No tricks, Flynn! We outnumber you, so do not forget it!" Phineas arrived in the transporter room, meeting with the medical team, who had Ferb's body in a wheelchair; he then typed coordinates into the transporter console before he and the bridge crew stepped onto the transporter pads.

"Standing by to receive away party" he said through his communicator. "Now beaming aboard…" said the Karon captain, who remained in his chair with no one more than his First Officer still aboard. Phineas said "energize" aloud, as he and the crew were beamed away. The split second that he and his crew were beamed out, ten Karons were beamed aboard, brandishing weapons side to side in anticipation. Seeing no one, they hurried through the deck and decided to go up to the bridge via the turbolift (once they found it, that is). When they arrived at the bridge, the away team leader contacted his captain from his communicator. "My lord, there was no one in the transporter room and there is no one here on this bridge." Puzzled, the captain replied "how can that be? They're hiding." "Yes, sir. The ship seems to be run by computer. It is the only thing speaking." Even more puzzled, he replied "speaking?" Let me hear." His officer put his communicator up to the computer speaker. "Eight…seven…six…five…" The Karon captain stood up at once from his chair, screaming "get out! Get out of there! Get out!" "…two…one…" Charges then went off in the saucer section decks from top to bottom, the bridge top canopy being the first thing blown off. As the saucer began to collapse deck by deck, one final charge blew a majority of the rest away, knocking the remains of the secondary hull out of orbit and into the planet's atmosphere.

From the planet's surface, the _Phineas_ bridge crew peered into the sky from a hilltop, watching their once-glorious vessel fall helplessly dead from the sky, slowly leaving a burning trail behind it. "Dear lord…what have I done…?" "What you had to do…what you always do—turn death into a fighting chance to live…" said Buford, who laid a hand on Phineas' shoulder. Phineas shed a tear as he turned to look at Buford, before then looking at his wife for a second or two. Phineas then grabbed his communicator, contacting the Karon bird-of-prey. "Karon commander: this is Captain Phineas Flynn of the late starship _Phineas_. I'm alive and well on the planet's surface. I know this will come as a complete surprise to you, but our ship was just the victim of an unfortunate accident. Sorry about your crew, but as we say on earth…_c'est la vie_. I may have something you want. This is the mythical planet where youth is preserved and injury reverses itself! I know the secret to it, but you'll have to come down here to get it! And besides…you can't get home alive with only yourself and maybe one or two others!" Phineas' taunting angered the Karon captain, who then placed his First Officer in charge of the ship as he went over to beam down to the planet's surface.

A series of red beams gave way to the presence of the Karon captain, who held a disruptor pistol in his hand, pointing it at Phineas. "Drop all weapons!" The _Phineas_ crew obeyed, letting them down on the ground. From his communicator, the Karon captain contacted his First Officer. "Ghor'cha! I have the Federation ship's crew here! Beam them up except for Captain Flynn and myself! I'll deal with him." The _Phineas_ crew was beamed up, Phineas and the enemy captain now standing alone. "What is this…_secret_…you say you possess about this planet?" "Beam us both up and we'll talk!" "Why should I trust you of all people?" "Because I have no further intention of harming you or whatever's left of your crew if you comply!" "What will _you_ do if I don't? You can kill both of us, and your crew may survive, but know this: without _you_, your Federation is _nothing_! You are _nowhere_ near your home and need _our_ starship to get anywhere!" "If you kill me, you won't find the secret anywhere else. And you won't be able to torture any of my crew as long as they outnumber you and can kill you. And besides, you'll never be able to reach or contact your own home without help from us. So I think _you_ should be a bit more grateful."

The Karon captain instantly ran towards Phineas, dropping his disruptor pistol so he could kill him with his own hands. The Karon's strength proved to be far superior to that of Phineas, who was thrown around easily by pure strength in anger. Being clad in armor, the Karon could be dealt blows to the chest and stomach with little avail. When Phineas managed to escape grip, he ran towards the cliff areas, where the struggle continued. The enemy grabbed him, threw him left and right, and beat him against rocks whenever he could. With one lucky move, Phineas took his opponent over a ledge onto a much smaller one below it. This was where it would all be decided. Brains and brawns continued to collide, the Karon captain eventually nearly falling off the cliff. Phineas, being his usual goodhearted self, offered his hand. "Give me your hand!" As predictable by any action movie audience, he instead grabbed at Phineas' leg, attempting to take him to death with himself to regain his honor. Phineas, totally agitated by now, kicked him in the face with each piece of the phrase "_I_…have _had_…enough of…_you_!" The last kick sent his opponent falling to his death.

Phineas tapped his commbadge. He gasped out "Flynn to _Phineas_…uh, crew…Karon ship…whatever…I'm…ugh…fine and ready…to beam up…make it so!" It took a while, but the _Phineas_ crew responded by beaming him up. As his body rematerialized in the transporter room, Ghor'cha, the First Officer, stood at the gunpoint of the other officers. "How many are there?" "Just him, sir" said Buford. "Help us or die." "I do not deserve to live" said the enemy gruffly. "Fine. We'll kill you later" said Phineas as his wife came to meet him with an endearing hug. "Come on, people. Let's see if we can't get this rust bucket to take us home. Buford, take our prisoner to the brig." "Wait! You said you'd kill me." "I lied" said Phineas with a grin. All went to the bridge, where S'lar stood once more in a TerraFleet captain uniform. "I'm impressed yet again, Phineas. You were willing to sacrifice your ship and risk not being able to get home for the life of your brother…how loyal…and yet again an example of the potential of humanity. I suppose you've all had enough adventure for now, so…" He snapped his fingers, a transwarp rift appearing in front of the ship on the main viewscreen.

"Resume stations" said Phineas. "Uh…try as best you can to just fly us in and we'll worry about communications with the allies later…" "Where's the darn matter-antimatter inducer?" asked Vanessa. "This…no, _this_…" said Katie. Phineas just shrugged his shoulders in confusion as Vanessa, Katie, and Baljeet all stood clueless around the helm. "_That_ or nothing…" said Baljeet, a light hum of the engines chiming up. "If I read this correctly, sir, we are now at full impulse" said Vanessa. "Take us in" said Phineas as the Karon bird-of-prey was sent flying through the spatial rift back to Federation space.

**Yes, it's a happy ending after all…Ferb is gonna be fine and the crew of the late starship _Phineas_ is now on its way home to taste the triumph of yet another victory over the Karon threat. Read on for the conclusion!**


	6. Full Revival

Chapter 6: Full Revival

**So…nothing much to say for this intro, I guess. Just read on and enjoy the smooth ending.**

After a few minutes, they were all back where they had started from…just outside the nebula where they had fought the Karon dreadnought. "What are your orders, sir?" asked Vanessa at the helm. "Take us to the most advanced medical base around. I think Ferb's been waiting for some professional treatment long enough." "Sir, the nearest one is by V'mala…not too far away." "Well, perfect. Take us there as fast as we can. Mr. Rai, I'll need you to accompany me to engineering so we can figure out how to get ourselves movin' a bit faster." "Mrs. Rai, you have the conn." They went down to the engineering sector (after a long meander to find it in this new ship interior layout) and found the warp core area. An hour's-worth of repairs enabled the ship to fly at Warp 5, allowing for a relatively quick transportation to the V'malnon homeworld.

== _30 minutes later…_ ==

"Captain, we're being hailed by V'malnon area security." "Put them on screen." "This is General Suvik of the V'malnon Union… …_Captain Flynn…?_" "I know. It's a surprise, isn't it? We took a transwarp rift to a faraway planet to help my brother. I'll explain it all in my next TerraFleet report. We are on our way to your medical facilities so Ferb may be treated properly." "Very well. I'll alert all security to your allowed presence in a Karon bird-of-prey. Suvik out."

== _20 hours later…_ ==

"Sir, we have arrived in the V'malnon solar system" said Vanessa. "Well done, commander. Isabella, hail the medical facility and alert them to our intentions." "Done, sir." The bird-of-prey decreased speed and gracefully glided towards its destination, docking once permitted. Once aboard the station, the crew disembarked, Holly and Milly taking Ferb's body in a wheelchair towards the emergency room designated for him. Phineas watched as his brother was taken behind doors that allowed no access besides medical personnel. Phineas walked to the front desk, saying "I'd like to see my brother's progress for myself. Please." The V'malnon woman looked up and said "I'll make an exception, but only because of your importance to us and to him." "Thank you, ma'am." With that, Phineas walked down the hallway towards the designated room and knocked. He was allowed access, as one doctor said "ah, Captain Flynn. You're right on time. We're about to begin on him, so if you wish to watch…be our guest." "Thank you, sir." Phineas walked in and sat down as equipment was dragged out and IV drips and monitoring equipment were set up. "Well…this one looks like he was working in engineering with no protection! Is that what happened?" Phineas looked downward, saying "Yes…he saved us…and we sacrificed our ship anyway to save _him_…" "Brotherly love…well done, sir. He appears to be far out of danger, but…" the other doctor looked at Ferb's wounds and insides with handheld scanners before continuing "…he still requires some professional care. Well, here we go…"

The next hour seemed like a blink as wounds were healed and much deeper breathing came from Ferb's chest. The herbs of the distant planet, as well as its metaphasic radiation, had cured the worst parts of the severe internal injuries. His blood was filtered of toxins even further and his affected tissues were regenerated. "Our medical technology never ceases to amaze me" said Phineas after the operation was over. "And all this change began with him and I as kids out to have fun…inventing the impossible, bettering humanity, and eventually flinging us to the stars…" "Your stories are well-known among all of us. Even the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar is still open and considers you both owners! Heh…you two are definitely something special" said the main doctor with a smile. "Well, I guess we'll leave you two." "So he's fine, then?" "Yes. He should be ready for discharge in a day or two." "Thank you…for everything." "No. Thank _you_…for defending our homes and loved ones yet again." The doctors smiled and left the room.

Phineas looked over the sleeping body, whose head now began to move ever so slightly. It bobbed more and more side to side before the eyes were opened for the first time in days. Small slits in the eyelids revealed a shine that soon gave way to eyes looking side to side before locking on Phineas. The arms and legs began to move as Ferb made strained efforts to straighten up in bed. Slowly, he spoke. "Wh-where…a-am…I…?" "In good hands" answered Phineas with a tear in his eye as he clasped Ferb's left hand between both of his own. Ferb smiled, turned his head aside, closing his eyes, and said "So…is the ship out of danger…?" "Eh…we sacrificed it for you…" "So I saved you…you saved me…and the ship…is gone…?" Phineas nodded, slowly losing his smile. "I'd take you over some starship any day. You were worth it." Ferb then opened his eyes and turned towards Phineas again. "I love you, Phineas…thank you…for everything…" At that moment, Isabella walked in, a grin growing on her face as she looked at her brother-in-law endearingly. "We've all missed you" she said with a tear in her eye. "Don't do that again." Ferb closed his eyes briefly, smiling, and said "no promises…" The three then went from a giggle to a heartwarming laugh among each other, all knowing that all indeed was well again.

**This isn't quite the end yet, folks! There's still one little issue to resolve, so read on!**


	7. These Are The Voyages

Chapter 7: These Are The Voyages…

**The major issue to resolve now is what will become of the crew of the late _Phineas_-A now that it is no more. Will any retire? If so, who? What about the new ship for those who continue their TerraFleet career? Read this last chapter to find out!**

== _New Year's Eve, 2040…_ ==

"To all fellow officers of this fine organization…we've had our ups…and downs…we have met a new enemy species, yet successfully pushed them back over the course of a year alone. We've lost many a good man and woman in battle to defend ourselves, friends – both of earth and not of earth, and family. We lost 7 million innocents in a barbaric attack on our own soil. We've lost many good starships that would have allowed for much more exploration for years to come. And yet, these trying times have brought us all together in ways never before imagined. We have all seen how short and unpredictable life can be and is. As a child, my motto was _carpe diem_. 'Seize the day', it means…And that is what this organization is dedicated to – to seek out new worlds and explore space. It is the unknown that defines our existence. We're constantly searching – not just for answers to our questions, but for _new_ questions! The first duty of every TerraFleet officer is to the truth, whether it be scientific truth, historical truth, or personal truth! It is the guiding principle on which TerraFleet is based!" The audience applauded for almost a whole minute before Phineas could finish. "And in the midst of the war with the Karons, we commissioned a number of much larger starships for crews of 500 so long-range exploration and long-term combat are even easier. In a few minutes, I will christen the first of these new craft so we may continue this mission!" The crowd again applauded.

The large clock display said 23:58:14 as Phineas walked over to the window where a pneumatic cannon was attached and protruding outside. Ferb presented a bottle of 2005 _Dom Perignón_ to Phineas with a smile. "Oh, and I must mention before I send it out, TerraFleet Command in my absence decided to rename this ship the _USS Phineas Flynn_ for two reasons: ships are never really named after only a first name, and they thought it'd be nice to honor someone in particular. Thanks, guys." The audience applauded loudly. The clock then said 23:59:50, Phineas shooting the bottle off at 10 seconds before the start of 2041. The bottle spun slowly as it headed towards the secondary hull of the new ship; all in the drydock room waited silently and in anticipation as it flew nearer… … nearer…"_Ad Astra_…!"…nearer…"…_per Aspera!_" With a smash, it shattered over the hull where a registry read "_USS Phineas Flynn_" and "PF-01-B". Applause rang up from the audience louder than any that came before it. Isabella, who stood where Phineas was, grabbed his arm and held it endearingly while dreamily looking up into his eyes. "Well done, Phineas." Phineas blushed hard in front of his comrades, all of whose eyes now peered at the two. "Oh, just let loose, Phineas…" she placed her lips on his, inciting another large whoop and applause. Chris and Erica even came running up from the crowds to join them in this joyous occasion.

== _30 Minutes Later…_ ==

"Helm ready at your command, sir" said Vanessa. "Weapons systems and shields on standby" said Katie. "Dock control reports ready, Captain" said Isabella as Phineas walked over to his chair from the turbolift, stopping where Ferb sat at a new Science Console. "Number One…buckle up!" he said as he slapped his shoulder. He then checked in on engineering from his chair. "Baljeet, how are we doing?" "Warp core is at maximum, Captain!" "Mrs. Fletcher, prepare to engage thrusters." At that moment, Holly, Milly, Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger, Django, Geon, Peter, and _all_ their kids came up to the bridge to see the shakedown for themselves. "Come to join the party, eh? Be my guests!" "Thank you, sir" they all said. "Maneuvering thrusters, Mrs. Fletcher." "Thrusters on standby." "Take us out." "Aye, sir." The _Phineas Flynn_ slowly glided out before being fully exposed to open space. "Maximum warp. Engage." The _Phineas Flynn_ shot off after a stretch of light beams and a flash, ready to travel where no man had gone before.

== The End! ==

**Well, I haven't said this much in advance, but this is the last story of the _Ad Astra_ series for my Phineas and Ferb fanfiction universe. I shall now begin stories that fill in gaps between 2015 and 2040. This is for two reasons: one, I'm a Senior in high school with a college life about to pound me in the face and may have to leave permanently or for a long period of time and don't wish to leave my fan base waiting indefinitely for a loose end to be resolved. There are too many unfinished stories and story series on , which I _hate_…I wanna be able to leave as few loose ends as possible so my story universe doesn't cut off too suddenly. If this story is as far I go timeline-wise, I'm content. Two: I've made Phineas and Ferb too much like _Star Trek_ and not gotten too much into their family life and the lives of their children and friends. It's about time that I make it a bit less about sci-fi action and a bit more about family and friends. Anyways, thank you all for being such a loyal fan base! God bless and live long and prosper!**


End file.
